This invention is directed to mobile communication devices.
Mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, may ring to alert the user that an incoming call has been received. Often, however, the ringing may take place in a situation that is awkward for the user to answer the incoming call. Meetings, for example, are often disrupted by ringing cell phones. Other situations in which the mobile phone user may not be able to readily respond to the incoming call may include libraries, theaters, churches, and hospitals.
At present, one option for the mobile phone user in such situations may be to allow the phone to continue ringing, after which the caller may be invited to leave a voice message. After the caller leaves the voice message, the call may be discontinued. The mobile phone user may put the phone in a mute or silent mode, so that the ringing is silenced, allowing the voice mail service to record the voice message from the incoming caller.